


Is this a good Idea?

by Apariah



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moose, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Relationship Discussions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apariah/pseuds/Apariah
Summary: Moose and Kevin discuss what ever 'It' is that's between them.





	Is this a good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of fluff inspired by my dissertation, so don't judge it too harshly. I really think Moose needs more love, and if he and Kevin are together in S3 a lot of discussions and changes need to happen.

“Is this the best idea?”  
The question hangs in the air. Spoken quietly it’s barely audible over the heavy rain slamming down on the car roof, sounding almost forceful enough to chip the paint job.   
Moose clicks off the engine, exhales heavily and looks over to the passenger’s seat where Kevin isn’t looking at him, but rather at his hands, which are clasped together in anticipation. Kevin can’t meet Moose’s eyes, but he still wants an answer.   
They’re in the school parking lot. It’s almost empty now, with only a few of the teacher’s vehicles dotted about the place. The intention had been for Moose to take Kevin home. The reality of the situation was that they had been sat their nearly an hour talking over mindless things.  
“You’re going to have to be more specific.” It sounded like a joke. Moose’s deadpan delivery however, didn’t support that idea.   
Whatever was between them, Kevin knew that neither of them could deny it at this point. Simple romantic realisations however, felt hollow in the world they now lived in.  
“Archie…” Kevin began, “Is on trial for a murderer he hopefully didn’t commit. This town is recovering from some of the worst acts of violence it has seen in decades. My father is still out of a job on false accusations…” Kevin considered his words carefully, but Moose interrupted.  
“And my best friend and the only girl I think I ever loved is dead.” The words came out hot, with an edge that made Kevin flinch as Moose wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel and squeezed until his knuckles blushed white. “Sorry. My temper. I know.”  
“It’s ok…Like I said...it’s been a tough week.”  
“Then don’t we deserve a little happiness, for now at the very least.” Moose’s answer came short, to the question Kevin hadn’t asked. His sentence was peppered with anger, and smart as he was, Kevin new it wasn’t directed at him.   
“You’re going to break that…” Kevin said, deflecting the question.  
Moose’s sighed again and slowly his fingers unfurled before he placed his hands into his lap. Silence elapsed for a moment. After what felt like an eternity Moose found himself flinching as Kevin’s warm fingers found their way to intertwine with his own. The silence resumed, nothing in the universe feeling real but the warm Moose felt in his fingertips, a tingle of the bond the boys shared.   
“I did love her…I think.” Moose spoke unprompted. “But…Even if I don’t know what it really is…It didn’t feel like I was in love!” It was Moose’s turn to not meet Kevin’s curious eyes. With a squeeze of his hand however, Moose began to divulge more. “The way…the way the guys talk about other girls, Jason and Polly or Chuck with…well any girl really! The physical stuff was great…but that was it. I loved her like my friend, and we acted like we were friends but there was no…. love, no all-consuming passion, no…Maybe that’s why she was with Fangs. Maybe she knew…” His breath hitch and Moose began to feel an all too familiar stinging at his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose he pitifully wiped at the tears.   
Kevin sat silently, walking the razors edge of crying himself or kissing the poor boy. Not wanting to frighten Moose away however, he sat silent for once in his life and listened.  
“It wasn’t the first time,” Moose began again, “For either of us I mean. We’re both guilty of that I guess…but Sometimes I wish it would have been me…If that’s…why it happened. I was just as guilty...”  
“Please don’t finish that sentence…” Kevin suddenly spoke out. As desperate as he as for Moose to open-up to him, Kevin couldn’t bear to hear the sentiment spoken aloud. “You took a bullet for Midge! You may not have been in love with her, but god damn it you loved her! Kevin’s voice rose an octave, his emotions flaring under his heated skin. “It’s a damn site more that some people do!   
Silence fell again. Kevin began to run his hands through his hair before stopping abruptly when Moose spoke again.   
“Joaquin was a fucking ass!” Moose spat out, “Are you seriously still carrying his crazy shit around, it was fucked up what he did, but that’s nothing like me and Midge!”  
“Sorry I-“  
“Don’t be fucking sorry Kevin! What he did to you, it was abusive. He fucked with your emotions cause your dad was the Sherriff! UGH!”  
“So, I guess neither of us has a leg to stand on then huh…” Kevin said quietly.  
“Maybe you’re right…Maybe this isn’t a good idea..but then…”  
“But what?” Kevin asked, looking up to meet Moose’s gaze.  
“I kinda figured those things made us perfect for one another…  
Kevin cracked a smile, and Moose sent a weak but goofy one of his own in reply.  
“Explain!?” Kevin said with a chuckle.  
“Maybe we could have ‘ya’know…been good for one another? The first time either of us were in a real healthy relationship!” Moose stated, blushing harder the longer he spoke.  
“You’re smarter than people giv’ya credit for.” Kevin smiled again taking hold of Moose’s hand again. “You’re ‘gunna have to come-out, you know, that right?”  
“Yeah, I know…” Moose let out a huff of air and his cheeks flushed again, “I said it out loud for the first time the other night.”  
Kevin gave a curious look but nodded and let Moose continue.  
“After the other day…In the bathroom. I was alone, in my room. I said, ‘I’m bisexual!’…quietly to myself. But it felt, right? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. And embarrassing I just-“Cutting himself off, he let his head drop.   
A weight appeared at his side and Moose looked to see Kevin cosying up to him.   
“It’s a start Moose.”  
“Thanks Kevin.”  
The two stayed like that for some time until the rain cleared, a rainbow illuminating the skyline, harkening new beginnings.


End file.
